With the advantages of good viewing effect and beautiful appearance, curved surface display devices become increasingly more popular. However, the conventional curved surface display devices primarily rely on a plastic frame and a backplate to clamp an optical film and a light guide plate. Under the rebound effect of the curve surface of the optical film and light guide plate, the rebound of the light guide plate, plastic frame and optical film may occur easily to result in an uneven brightness of the screen and seriously affect the application of the curved surface display devices.